The sphingoglycolipid composition of human central nervous system tissues will be studied. Special emphasis will be placed on the structure and metabolism of these lipids in normal and pathological tissues including multiple sclerosis and related diseases. In addition, myelin will also be isolated and its lipid composition examined. The mechanism of myelination and demyelination will be studied in order to understand the etiology of demyelinating diseases. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Ando, S. and Yu, R.K. "Isolation of a New Trisialoganglioside from Human Brain. Trans. Amer. Soc. Neurochem. 8: 183 (1977). Ueno, K., Ando, S. and Yu, R.K. "Gangliosides of Human Spinal Cord and Cord Myelin," Trans. Amer. Soc. Neurochem. 8: 184 (1977).